Moonlight, Marauding and More important things
by Lizizi
Summary: Harrys parents( i know evry1s done it but i dont care)
1. Chapter 1

Sirius Black sat alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express looking out onto the now emptying platform where the last few students waved goodbye to their families and boarded the train. His parents had brought him to Kings Cross station with his cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa and their mother, his Aunt Elladora. Bellatrix had been at Hogwarts for three years now but him and Narcissa would be starting this year. They were both expected to be in Slytherin, like the rest of the family had been, so as not to bring shame upon the family name but unlike Narcissa, Sirius would rather be in any house other than Slytherin. Even Hufflepuff. Sirius Black was a black sheep. His whole family were pureblood maniacs and in their opinion anyone who wasn't pureblood was likely to carry an extremely contagious disease. This was one of the many reasons Sirius hated his family but he would be different. He didn't care if they used all the hexes in the world on him, he would never be one of them. In his opinion they were pure evil.  
  
Suddenly Sirius heard a faint coughing and turned to face a boy about his age standing in the doorway. The boy had brown eyes and wore glasses and his dark black hair made it look like he had been pulled through a hedge backwards.  
  
'Um, excuse me, could I sit here.' 'I suppose,' Sirius replied, 'if you must.'  
  
The boy sat down opposite Sirius and held out his hand.  
  
'I'm James Potter.'  
  
Sirius stared blankly at the hand and James was just about to remove it when Sirius shook it.  
  
'Sirius Black.' Said Sirius rather reluctantly, before returning to gazing out the window.  
  
James asked Sirius a few questions but was rewarded only with grunts and slight movements of the head. Eventually he gave up. About 40 minutes later a tall boy appeared in the door of their compartment. The boy had extraordinarily greasy hair and a very large nose. Sirius looked up and saw him standing there.  
'What do you want?'  
'Nothing,' the greasy boy snarled. ' I have every right to stand here if I want. You're not mudbloods are you? Cos I'm leaving right now if you are.' James looked up, a look of utter disgust on his face. 'No we're not and don't say that.that word either. It's horrible.' James replied, 'You can go now if you like.' 'I don't like. I'm staying here. And anyway that's what they are so why not call them it. Oh god your not one of those freaks who think they should be treated the same as us.' James clenched his fists, anger boiling up inside him. He didn't know why it made him feel like this. He didn't know any muggle-borns. The boy was still talking. 'You lot disgust me. You're a disgrace to our..' James lunged forward and sunk his fist into the boy's stomach and the boy howled in pain. Then he straightened up and hit James square on the nose before reaching for his wand but Sirius was to fast for him. 'Expelliarmus,' shouted Sirius and the boy's wand flew up in the air in to Sirius' open hand. 'Who are you?' 'Sirius Black. This is James Potter. Who are you?' 'None of your business,' the boy snarled. 'May I remind you that I have your wand and my friend over there is blocking your way out of this compartment,' Sirius smiled,' so I'll ask again. Who are you?' 'Severus Snape,' the boy muttered. 'Pardon?' 'Severus Snape. Now could I have my wand back?'  
  
Sirius, obviously satisfied, threw back Snapes wand. 'There you go Snivellus. Now get out of this compartment.' Snape shot Sirius a look of pure loathing before stalking out the door.  
  
Just as Snape left the food cart appeared outside their compartment. Sirius got up and brought a couple of boxes of Bertie Botts every flavour beans and a handful of chocolate frogs.  
  
'Here, Catch,' Sirius threw a chocolate frog at James who caught it easily and looked up at Sirius.  
  
'Thanks for that,' James said.  
'It was nothing. So.d'you like Quidditch?' Sirius asked, trying to hide the anxious note in his voice. 'Who doesn't?' James replied eagerly.  
  
The ice now truly broken the two boys talked for ages about Quidditch but when they'd exhausted that topic they moved on to talk about their families and school. The train slowed and Sirius looked out the window. It had grown dark whilst they had been talking but they could see the huge silhouette of the castle rise high above them as they drew closer to it.  
  
'We'd better change into our robes.'  
  
The boys stepped off the train into the crowd of chattering students and were met by an enormous man.  
  
'First years this way. Right are you all here. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Gamekeeper at Hogwarts. It's traditional for first years to row across the lake. No more than four to a boat. Be careful and follow me.'  
  
The first years followed the giant man to the edge of the lake where a red-headed girl followed Sirius and James into a boat. James turned to tell her to find a different boat, he wasn't in the mood to talk to girls, but stopped when he saw her.  
  
'Do you want me to find a different boat or something,' she asked, 'its just you've been staring at me for the last 5 minutes.' 'N-no, stay here if you want,' James managed to stutter.  
  
The girl sat down as Sirius whispered so only James could here, 'I think someone has a little crush on a certain redhead.'  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
After what seemed like hours they reached the other side of the lake and followed Hagrid up the hill towards the school. He hammered on the door then stepped back. The door creaked open and a tall women with a very strict looking face emerged from the shadows. 'The first years Professor.' 'Thank you Hagrid,' she said. Then she turned to the group of unnaturally silent students. 'Follow me.' 


	2. Chapter 2

The first years followed the teacher in silence across the entrance hall until they reached a pair of wooden doors.  
  
' I am Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor house. We are about to enter the Great hall where you will be sorted into your houses. When I call your name sit on the stool and place the sorting hat on your head.'  
  
The Great Hall had four tables in a row, one for each house, and then another table on a platform for the teachers. As the first years walked into the hall hundreds of faces turned to look at them. Professor McGonagall placed a very shabby looking hat on a stool in front of the students and then took a long roll parchment out of her robes.  
  
'Avery, Shaun.'  
  
A tall blonde haired boy walked up to the stool, sat down and placed the hat on his head. The hat paused, then shouted, 'SLYTHERIN.' Everyone in the hall applauded and the boy went to sit down with the rest of the slytherins.  
  
'Black, Narcissa.'  
  
Sirius watched as his cousin walked to the front and sat down on the stool. As soon as the hat touched her head it shouted, 'SLYTHERIN.'  
  
'Black, Sirius.'  
  
Sirius sat down on the stool and pulled the hat on to his head. He felt sick. Everything would be ok if he wasn't in Slytherin.  
  
'Another Black. Well I know what to do with you,' the hat whispered in his ear, 'Hmmmm. Maybe not. I think I'll put you in GRYFFINDOR.'  
  
Sirius sighed with relief and made his way over to the Gryffindor table. He glanced over at his cousin who was staring at him in disbelief and disgust and laughed to himself. He was different.  
  
James waited anxiously while Lily Evans, the redhead he had met on the boat, was sorted into Gryffindor and went to join Sirius, her green eyes glistening like emeralds and her hair bouncing around her shoulders. She's so pretty, he found himself thinking.  
  
'Potter, James.'  
  
James heard his name and slowly walked to the front. He put the hat on his head and waited. 'GRYFFINDOR,' the hat shouted almost immediately.  
  
Once the sorting had finished, Professor Dumbledore made his speech and the feast began. James and Sirius started talking about Quidditch again.  
  
'I'm going to be on the team,' James stated. 'Same here. What position do you play?' Sirius replied whilst choosing another chicken leg of the plate in front of him. 'You can't be on the team. First years aren't allowed,' interrupted a small boy with silvery-grey hair and matching eyes. 'We know that. We'll just have to wait till next year. And anyway who are you?' Sirius snarled. The boy turned pale. Maybe they knew his secret. No they couldn't. Dumbledore wouldn't have told anyone and it wasn't that obvious. Was it? He was just being paranoid. They had only asked who he was. 'Well?' 'Oh, um, Remus Lupin.' ' I'm James Potter,' James said before his friend had the chance to speak, 'and this grumpy old git is Sirius Black.' 'Hey. I'm not that grumpy, I'm just.' Sirius said defensively.  
  
James and Remus laughed.  
  
After the feast James, Sirius and Remus got up from the table and began to follow the prefects up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
'Mr. Lupin.'  
  
Remus turned around and came face to face with Professor McGonagall.  
  
'Professor Dumbledore would like a word in his office,' she said sympathetically. Remus turned pale again and nodded. Then he turned to Sirius and James who were standing waiting and muttered, 'I'll see you later.' Before following the teacher out of the hall.  
  
'Wonder what that was about,' Sirius thought as they rejoined the group of Gryffindors climbing the stairs. 


	3. Chapter 3

Remus looked around the large, circular room in which he sat waiting for the headmaster. His silvery eyes flickered from one magical item to another until they rested on a beautiful golden orange bird. A phoenix. Remus had never seen a real phoenix and he looked at it with great interest and admiration before getting up and stroking its soft feathers. He had always liked animals, he found them fascinating and they helped him relax. He had grown up by a forest and he used to enjoy taking long walks in between the trees but that was before he had been bitten. Now he only entered the forest once a month. It held too many bad memories.  
  
'I see you have met Fawkes. He seems to like you.'  
  
Remus turned around when he heard the voice. He hadn't heard anyone enter the room.  
  
'Welcome to Hogwarts, Remus. I am Professor Dumbledore. Please take a seat.'  
  
'Th-thankyou Professor, sir.'  
  
'Now I am sure you know why you are here. We need to discuss the arrangements for the next full-moon.' Dumbledore paused before continuing, ' If you remember my speech after the sorting ceremony I told the school about a tree that has been planted. The whomping willow?'  
  
Remus was listening carefully but he didn't see what a tree had to do with his condition. He was beginning to wish the man would just get on and tell him what was to happen because he was tired and wanted to go to bed.  
  
He had been very excited about coming to Hogwarts. Nobody had thought that he would ever be able to have a normal education but Dumbledore had said that if the right precautions were taken he could have a life nearly as normal as everyone else's.  
  
'Yes, Professor.'  
  
'Well, once a month, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, will collect you from your common room and take you down to the tree an hour before the moon rises. Now, underneath the tree is a tunnel that leads to a shack positioned on top of the hill in Hogsmeade. Madam Pomfrey will freeze the tree and you will go down into the shack. They will then return to the castle and collect you the next morning after your transformation.'  
  
'So I will be alone,' whispered Remus, unable to hide the fear and disappointment in his voice. He had secretly hoped that he would have someone with him but he knew that that would be far too dangerous.  
  
' I am afraid so. I cannot allow any of my staff to accompany you, as it would put them in great danger and I ask you not to tell anyone about your condition. Do you have any questions?'  
  
Remus shook his head and got up to leave the room.  
  
'If you have any problems feel free to come and talk to me. Remember you are not a monster. You are just different. There is nothing wrong with being different but you have to learn to cope with your problems and be proud of who you really are. You are not a monster, Remus.'  
  
The young boy stood for a moment in silence and left the room. Dumbledore sighed and lifted his wand to his head to extract some of his thoughts and put them into his pensieve.  
  
Remus walked slowly along the corridor for about ten minutes before he realised he didn't have any idea where he was going. He went to the entrance hall and was relieved to see Sirius and James appear from behind a door.  
  
'Oh, hi Remus.'  
  
'Hello James, um, I don't suppose you could tell me the way to the Gryffindor tower. I had to see Professor Dumbledore so I don't know the way.'  
  
'Sure. We're just on our way there now aren't we Sirius? You can come with us.'  
  
Sirius looked annoyed at this but James elbowed him in the ribs and he agreed that Remus should follow them.  
  
'So, what were you two up to? I thought everyone would have gone to bed,' Remus asked awkwardly.  
  
'Nothing,' muttered Sirius.  
  
'Come on mate, we can tell Remus,' said James.  
  
'Hmph.'  
  
'Just ignore him. We got bored in the dormitory so we decided to explore,' James told Remus. Sirius walked by his side muttering angrily under his breath.  
  
'Did you find anything?'  
  
'Nothing much.'  
  
James stopped outside a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.  
  
'Flutterwing,' said James. The portrait swung open and the three boys entered the common room and climbed the spiral staircase to the boys dormitory. Remus closed the curtains around his bed and tried to fall asleep but he couldn't. He was thinking about what Dumbledore had said but his thoughts were interrupted by voices.  
  
'Is everyone asleep,' someone whispered.  
  
'I think so,' Remus heard James reply, 'Why were you ignoring Remus? I think he's all right. Don't you like him?'  
  
'Quit the questions.'  
  
'Sorry. But still, you weren't exactly being friendly.'  
  
'So. I don't have to be nice to everyone, James. I just think he's a bit weird.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Well he just seemed a bit quiet. He seems so boring. I hate boring people. Plus he looks a bit funny. Kind of . strange.'  
  
Remus gulped. He knew he shouldn't have tried to make friends. Maybe he should have stayed at home. If he made any friends they'd find out and Dumbledore told him not to tell anyone.  
  
'Yeah, I suppose he was a bit quiet,' James said.  
  
'Anyway. What about you and that girl? Evans, I think her name was,' asked Sirius, cheering up a little.  
  
'What are you talking about? I'm only eleven for Gods sake.'  
  
'So.'  
  
'Shut up Sirius. I'm going to sleep.' 


End file.
